


Musical Interludes

by sayasamax3



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayasamax3/pseuds/sayasamax3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin thinks long and hard about Nitori's humming habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Interludes

Nitori hums. 

He hums a  _lot_. 

Rin has never quite decided if he likes this or not, though eventually he decides it’s more a matter of time and place than anything. 

In the showers after practice?  Sure—though it’s not uncommon for one or two teammates to groan when the tune get stuck in their heads.  Sometimes, Rin is one of them.

Humming while they’re trying to study?  When they’re up to their eyes in reference books?  No, definitely not the time, though in that situation Rin prefers to simply wear ear plugs or something, since the humming at least seems to help Nitori concentrate, even if it drives Rin up a wall.

When they’re trying to sleep is also a no, which usually results in Rin kicking the underside of the top bunk and disrupting Nitori in whatever he’s doing—probably perusing one of his, ahem,  _magazines_ , or doing something equally less important than getting a good night’s rest.

But humming when they’re sleeping  _together_  is an unequivocal  _yes._  

It’s downright silly to think about really, to the point where, when Rin tries to on nights like these, when Nitori is away visiting home and the quiet of their dorm is downright lonely, it’s hard not to laugh or roll his eyes.   That sort of mirth is all well and good when Nitori’s around to keep him focused, but when he’s alone, wanting to laugh somewhat distracts from the task at hand. 

Even so Rin can’t  _help_  but think about it, because he loves the way some of Nitori’s kisses vibrate against his skin, and Nitori always grins whenever he feels the quiver of muscle that says his kisses tickled just a bit. 

And then he moves  _down_ , looking all sorts of devious and excited, like he’ll never tire of getting Rin off, and Rin thinks he might understand because Nitori coming undone will always be one of Rin’s favorite sights, too. 

Maybe he’ll peel away Rin’s clothes slowly, reveling in the reveal, or maybe he’ll just yank impatiently at his worn sweats until they’re just far down enough for Nitori to get to what he wants.  Or maybe they’ll already be off, and Nitori will just slide down, taking Rin into his mouth without a moment’s hesitation.

Nitori always loses his tune as he starts lavishing his attention of Rin’s cock, tonguing at him, kissing down from tip to base, sometimes even ducking down to nip at Rin’s inner thigh, his expression downright cheeky as he does.

But it’s when Nitori gets  _serious_  that his little ‘habit’ becomes downright lethal.  When he wraps his lips around the head of Rin’s cock and starts sliding down, taking maybe an inch of him into his hot mouth before pulling away and  _that’s_  when the humming starts, sending electricity rocketing up Rin’s spine and it’s so hard not to just bury his hands in Nitori’s hair and push him back down, because no matter how much Nitori might  _like_  that, he’s got a rhythm going that probably matches the tune in his head, the one he’s using to make Rin lose his damn  _mind_ , and Rin is loathe to interfere.

Admittedly, Nitori doesn’t have much finesse outside of that one bit of accidental genius—he always tries to take in too much and gags, throwing himself off, and Rin’s always found the occasional brushes of teeth more alarming than thrilling, but it’s not like Rin’s an expert himself and honestly he’d rather have Nitori’s clumsy blowjobs than anything from someone else, no matter how practiced.

Incidentally, he’d also prefer Nitori’s blowjobs to his own hand.  It doesn’t matter how vivid the fantasy is in his head, in the end Rin just can’t do for himself what Nitori can, so even though the orgasm he pulls from himself is intense enough to make his toes curl, it’s still not enough because it’s not  _Nitori._  

“Shit,” Rin mutters to his empty room, his eyes sliding back open.  No matter how pressing his memories and fantasies are, opening his eyes reminds him that right now he’s still  _alone_ , and there’s no one for him to return the favor to, no one to clean off in the shower with or curl up next to.  Nitori hasn’t even been gone all that long, and Rin already misses him to ridiculous degrees—misses  _everything_ about Nitori, really, even when he hums at bad times. 

“Shit, he’d better get home soon.”


End file.
